Menma
by Bones206
Summary: Menma's life if he had lived in the same universe as Naruto.
1. Chapter 1:Unrivalled

**Chapter: 1  
Unrivalled.**

A long time ago a vicious monster attacked the village of _Konohagakure, it was a giant Demon Fox with nine tails, one swipe from one of its tails could destroy a mountain and its roar could clear a forest, one man stopped this beast, he was known as The Fourth Hokage, he defeated the monster and sealed it inside his son before he died, but our story is not of this child who has a monster fox inside of him, no, it is of another resident, a young ninja clad in black, his name is Menma._

_The day was clear and peaceful except for the fact that Naruto was causing trouble as always, while many of the villagers try and stop this menace we see a child standing underneath a tree, he does not seem the least bit bothered or interested in what is going on._

_Memna leaves his spot under the tree and starts walking towards the training field as he gets close to where the training field is he sees 4 Genin picking on another Genin a few meters down his path, as he gets closer one of the Genin bullies sees him approaching and alerts his friends to Menma._

_They storm towards Menma with big grins on their faces,_

_"Look what we have here"_

_"A wood be hero?"_

_"What do you think boys should we teach this kid a lesson about interfering with our business?"_

_Menma looks unimpressed by their attempts to scare him._

_"Well looky here, he doesn't seem afraid of us does he?"_

_"He must be crying under that hood of his"_

_One of the Genin bullies reaches to remove Menma's hood, suddenly he is lying on the ground screaming._

_"The brat broke my arm!, you bastard I will kill you!"_

_The bully shouts and curses while still on the ground, his friends attack Menma._

_One of the other three remaining bullies throws a punch only to have his hand caught by Menma, Menma looks up and the only thing the bully sees under his hood are his red eyes, Menma without even blinking breaks the bully's arm as well, the other two throw Kunai at Menma, Menma dodges the Kunai and before the other two bullies even have time to blink Menma was already in front of them, they get startled by his speed and flinch Menma grabs both their necks and starts squeezing, he moves his head closer towards them and says "If you ever come near me again I will kill you" he lets go of them and they run away dragging their two friends along with them._

_Menma proceeds towards the Genin who was being bullied who had seen everything and still had a slack jawed stare on his face until he notices Menma getting closer, suddenly he shouts"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" he then runs away._

_Menma doesn't even blink and continues towards the training field._

_Menma sits in front of the stream on the training field._

_"Monster, yes an unrivalled monster"_


	2. Chapter 2:Interruptions

Chapter: 2

Interruptions.

The sun rises over Konoha, the birds start their day chirping away like they always do, people start their day, Ninjas getting ready to go out on jobs, shops opening and kids playing, Menma is busy meditating on the training field as it is an integral part of the training regimen he set up for himself, he hears the voices of a bunch of Genins getting ready to do their own training so he stands up and leaves passing the Genins and their Sensei in the process, one of the Genins makes a joke about the fact that a kid who isn't even in the academy yet is pretending to do training.

Menma does not seem affected in the slightest at the Genin's joke, he leaves to do the next part of his training, Menma goes to a tree that has a branch that has grown perfectly horizontal, Menma jumps up and turns upside down and using his chakra latches onto the underside of the branch, this part of the training is meant to strengthen his charka control even more to the point where he won't even need to think about shifting his chakra to his feet, he hardly starts when a rowdy group of kids start playing near the tree.

Menma getting annoyed by the noise jumps down nearly scaring the kids to death, he goes to find a quiet place to train, everywhere he goes there is some sort of irritant that is hindering his training, he eventually goes and sits on top of the Ninja Acadamy, too irritated to continue his training.

He sits there for a few minutes and is suddenly greeted by the Third, "And what might you be doing up here?" asks the Third,

Menma looks back and replies"Why must this village be so noisy, for the home of silent hunters it is too damn loud"

The Third looks at Menma and then listens for a moment and says"We might be a Ninja Village but there are still civilians here, this is their home too"

Menma mumbles under his voice that all the civilians should just leave, The Third laughs, "Without these civilians, who would run the shops make the clothes? Grow the crops? Yes it is true people are loud but they are what make this village what it is. A home"

"Speaking of which, tomorrow is a big day for you and a lot of the other kids, entering the academy to become true Shinobi, you must be happy"

"Happiness is for those that have something to live for, I have nothing, no one, I have no happiness"

"A grim outlook but I am sure once you enter the academy that you will find your reason for living"

"Don't give me that shit; none of the weaklings who enter with me tomorrow are even worth training"

And with that remark Menma leped off of the building, the Third watched as he jumped with just a smile on his face "Hopefully you are wrong Menma otherwise who will take away that hatred of yours"


	3. Chapter 3:Academy

Chapter: 3

Acadamy.

The morning started off with a bang as angry villagers chased Naruto around because he had set off some fireworks, Menma was already up doing his morning training before the entrance ceremony, after his training he went to the academy where most of the new kids had gathered with their parents, Sakura was arguing with her mother about the bow in her hair, Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi were talking to Ino,Choji and Shikamaru, Itachi was with Sasuke, Neji accompanied Hinata, Hana was scolding Kiba and Shino was talking to _Shibi._

Naruto was sitting on the swing by the tree, people were ignoring him as they usually did, Menma was standing by the farthest wall from the crowd, The Third came up to the podium "Good morning new recruits and parents, we are glad to induct these gifted children into the academy today, this will be the start of a journey for them where they will learn what it means to be a real Shinobi"

Once the ceremony had finished the new recruits were put into specific classes, Menma ended up with Naruto, when he entered his new classroom he went and sat in the back of the class,kids rushed to get seats, every person who saw Menma immediately avoided him, Iruka was introduced as the one who would be teaching them during the time they will be at the academy, Naruto tried a prank on Iruka but Iruka caught him and sent him to the back of the class where he had to sit next to Menma.

Weeks passed and their first practical fighting exam was to come, Iruka explained that each student was expected to show off what they had learned so far, Naruto who had already made enemies with Sasuke wanted to fight him but Iruka made Menma Sasuke's opponent instead.

Sasuke was confident that he would win seeing as Itachi had been training him for weeks, Menma and Sasuke stepped into the circle, Sasuke gloated that someone like Menma would never be able to defeat an Uchiha, throughout Sasuke's gloating Menma did nothing he just waited.

Iruka told them to get ready, Sasuke stood in his attack position with a big smirk still on his face, Menma just stood with his hands next to his side, Iruka gave the signal for the start of the sparring match, Menma lifted his left arm, bent his middle finger and placed his thumb over it, Menma _then flicks his finger, a huge wave of chakra shoots out of Menma and hits Sasuke sending him flying out the circle, everyone including Iruka were shocked at what had just happened, Menma walked over to Sasuke and said"The Uchiha are weaker than I expected"_

_Sasuke just lied on the ground in pain with an angry look on his face, Menma turned around and walked passed everybody, Iruka said that the day's lesson was done and that everyone could leave._


	4. Chapter 4:Graduation

Chapter: 4

Graduation.

Naruto jumps up in excitement as Iruka tells him he will be in a team with Sakura, he is quickly knocked back down from cloud nine after hearing Sasuke will be on his team too.

Today we are being partnered with the people we are expected to cooperate with as a team, the class has an uneven number of students, I have known this since I entered the academy, in all the time I have been hear I never bothered making friends with any of them.

I have been given the title of one man team, it is just a made up name, they basically mean I am too dangerous to be put with other Shinobi in a team, that and the fact that all the other kids are afraid of me, after my bout with Sasuke no one bothered me for the remainder of my time at the academy.

This was a good thing as it allowed me to focus completely on my studies, the academy library had a lot more information on Jutsus I wanted to learn than the public library did, I have been working on modifying the Hiraishin no Jutsu so that it won't require a mark to use, learning already created Jutsus is much easier than creating or even just modifying them.

Because I will be in a one man team I can practice in private, I was told that I would have a moderator, I insisted on Shiranui Genma seeing as he was one of the Fourth's bodyguards and I was sure he wouldn't tell anyone that I was able to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

The Third granted my request on the day we all graduated.


	5. Chapter 5:First assignment Part 1

Chapter: 5

First assignment

Part 1

It has been a month since I graduated from the academy, I have yet to receive a mission but that ends today, I have been summoned to the Third's office.

As I walk through the hallway I see Naruto and the rest of Team 7, Naruto is complaining about the difficulty of their next mission, Sasuke has noticed me and he is glaring at me, he has hated me since the day I beat him, Sakura has that obsessive love struck look as she always does when she looks at Sasuke.

I walk passed them, neither Naruto or Sakura even noticed it, Sasuke can't help but turn his head as he still tries to intimidate me, I keep on walking until I reach the Third's office door, I knock and then enter, the Third is sitting behind his desk, there are 4 people including myself in the room, the other two are Genma and clearly an Anbu member, I had a hunch that Genma recommended me for this mission, the Anbu might be elite Ninja but they talk all the same, I have known about the problem for a few days now from a conversation I overheard when two Anbu members were conversing.

The Third gives me the details even though I know them already, basically there is a small farming village that has been taken over by bandits, the Anbu could handle it easy but they do not complete missions like this, the only reason it concerns them is because there is a confidential file that was hidden there many years ago, the information is useless to the bandits should they find it but there are enemies that could decipher the document.

I am told that I must remove all the bandits from the village so that the Anbu can retrieve the document, they clearly don't want me seeing what is on the document but I don't care either.

I prepare to set off; it will take me about 4 days to reach the village if I walk and I am in no hurry.


	6. Chapter 5:First assignment Part 2

Chapter: 5

First Assignment

Part 2

I reach the small village a day earlier than expected, I did reconnaissance and overheard that the bandit's leader will arrive at the village at sundown, I decided that I will wait for him to arrive before I clear the village of all the bandits.

I found a small hill that overlooks the village, it will serve as my stakeout point while I wait, I have memorized the patrol patterns of all the guards I noticed that a lot of the bandits are wearing armour, not an uncommon thing for bandits but they are wearing Ninja grade armour, not something a bandit could acquire easily.

At first glance there is only one village I can think of that could have made it but I have to focus on these bandits first before worrying about a potential enemy of the Leaf, the mission comes first.

As I check my equipment I hear the screams of a woman, I look over to see one of the bandits dragging a woman behind him, all the bandits are cheering and hooting, a large bandit comes out of one of the buildings carrying an axe, they definitely plan on killing her, I have to restrain myself from jumping out and saving the woman, I have to make a choice, save her and lose the leader or don't save her and get the bandit leader.

I choose the latter; her death won't be in vain. the suns starts to set, the leader is set to arrive shortly, I have made my final preparations and I have multiple backup plans in case my first one goes sour.

The leader arrives with two guards, but it is not surprising he seems capable of handling himself, my plan involves hitting them all at once, as the last ray of sunlight shoots out from behind the mountains in the distant the bandits switch shifts, all the small built guards are now replaced by brutes, the smaller ones go into the buildings to get some rest, they best enjoy their naps because they are not waking up, a lot of blood will be shed tonight, I can still hear the sound of the woman screaming that they executed earlier, my rage is making it hard to concentrate but I have to finish this.


	7. Chapter 5:First assignment Part 3

Chapter: 5

First Assignment

Part 3

3 seconds, that is all it took to remove the two brutes that were patrolling the outside of the village, their heads now lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, these bandits were fools to think no one would attack them, now they have to deal with me.

I enter the main sleeping quarters of the bandits; I proceed to slit the throats of all the sleeping bandits they never even had a chance to awaken from their sleeps before all of them were already on their way to hell.

I move along the buildings taking down every bandit I encounter until I finally reach the building that the bandit leader is in, I stand before the door, I knock, I hear the footsteps of one of his guards coming towards the door as I hear the creek from the knob turning I kick the door open sending the one guard stumbling over with the door landing on him, there is a slight groan as I walk over the door with him still underneath.

The bandit leader jumps up with his other guard putting himself in middle of us, the guard unsheathes a sword, again I notice that it is something only a Ninja village makes.

The guard comes at me with a vertical slice, clearly showing that he only has basic fighting knowledge with a sword, the blade comes down and I catch it, the blade cuts my hand as I hold onto it, the metal feels soft so I take a chance and twist my wrist, the blade breaks, clearly the sword was just a forgery, probably made specifically for intimidation and not combat, the guard did not know this as he is shocked I use this chance to jump over him as I do I break his neck, his body falling on the ground like a heavy boulder.

It is now just me and the leader, I see the fear in his eyes, I tell him to take up arms, he just stands there too afraid to even breathe, I walk towards him, he doesn't move but he does piss himself, a pathetic excuse for a leader.

I decide that this will be a good opportunity to get some information, I place him in a Genjutsu that I created for interrogations, once I am done and I release the Genjutsu he falls down, the interrogation has left him a vegetable, he only lies on the ground drooling.

As I reach the hill where my stakeout point was I activate the explosive tags I placed and the entire village is destroyed in a giant fireball.


	8. Chapter 6:Honouring a Hero

Chapter: 6

Honouring a Hero.

The village has been hard at work preparing for a ceremony honouring Uchiha Itachi, tomorrow marks the one year anniversary since the Uchiha clan tried to execute a _coup d'état_, Itachi was on the front lines fighting friends and family to protect the village, the battle ended quite fast, in the end the only two remaining Uchihas were Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi had taken Sasuke to a safe place before the fighting broke out, the rumours say that he is the most likely candidate to be named the Fifth.

The day of the ceremony arrived, I watched from a rooftop away from the crowd, the Third walked up to the podium,

"Today we honour a true hero, a man who gave up the bonds of friendship and family in order to protect every person who sits here today"

the ceremony is for Itachi though he is not here and neither is Sasuke, but you can't be surprised, having to kill your own friends and family and then being honoured for it is not something even I would enjoy, they are at the grave yard, though it is not the grave yard in the village, Itachi requested that all the members of his clan be given proper burials.

The elders rejected the request but the Third gave the ok, so they made a special grave site for all the clan members, Itachi said that they were not in their right minds, I went digging for information and found that Itachi was right, the members of the clan were being manipulated by a third party, and this third party was powerful, these are Uchihas after all, known as the strongest clan in the history of the Shinobi world.

I kept this fact a secret while I investigated further, I might only be a Genin but I have an information web that helps with gathering information.


	9. Chapter 7:Enemy Within

Chapter: 7

Enemy Within.

My investigation into how the bandits I encountered during my first mission got their hands on Ninja grade armour just hit a dead end, well dead end would be too serious a term more like a snag I had been looking into it and found a possible supplier but the person who was supposedly the supplier has been dead for years.

Someone is using this person's name to do business, my informant notified me of a strange group of Ninjas using an abandoned mine as a base of operations, I trust his information, people tend not to lie to you if you can kill them in an instant, I asked for permission to leave the village, I had to make up a story of why I wanted to leave, I couldn't actually tell them what I was really going to do,

I follow an unmapped road used by people who wish to stay off of the main roads, once I reach the mine I notice two Ninjas guarding the entrance, they wear the same armour as the bandits did, these must be the ones who supplied the bandits.

What I have yet to ascertain is why, why would Ninjas from another village supply bandits with armour. Even though the small village I found the bandits in was a while away from Konoha it was still inside the Land of Fire, an extremely risky undertaking for an enemy of the Leaf to do business right in our back yard.

I incapacitate the two guards, I would rather just kill them but if I kill a Ninja from another village it could spark a war, I move quietly through the mine until I start to hear faint voices, there are four Ninjas conversing, one is holding a document the other three are listening intently.

Luck seems to be on my side, none of them are Sensory Ninja so they have yet to notice me, I wait for the most opportune moment to strike, the Ninja with the document turns around and walks towards a crate, the other Ninja's look at him, I move out from behind the crate I was using as a hiding spot and run towards the Ninjas, two of them turn when they hear me approach but it is too late I jump and grab one of them with my legs and the other with my arms, I spin and throw them towards the other two Ninjas.

One of the Ninjas I threw hits the third Ninja, the fourth one looks down as his friends are lying unconscious, as he looks up I grab his face and smash it into the ground, I remove the mask he was wearing, I stand up in shock, He is a Konoha Shinobi, I go back to each Ninja I took down, I remove each ones mask, they are all Konoha Shinobi, I return to the last Ninja I took down, I remove the document he put into his pocket, I read it, the document contains orders to move the last few crates of armour to their respective buyers and at the bottom I see the distinct mark of Root.


	10. Chapter 8:Threats

Chapter: 8

Threats.

After the incident at the mine Menma decides to bring his findings to the attention of the Third.

"What do you mean you are not going to do anything?"

"Menma, it is not my place to interfere with the dealings of Root"

"You are kidding right? you are the fucking Hokage!, you can't just sit here while the Root is planning on starting a war"

"Don't raise you voice at me! you are a hundred years too young to question me!"

Menma turns around and walks out of the Third's office, as he reaches the door he looks back "You're a fool"

Menma walks away; the Third sits back down in his chair with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Menma walks out of the Acadamy building and heads towards the training ground.

"The Third is a fool and a coward, if he isn't going to do anything then I will"

As Menma reaches the start of the forest he is suddenly surrounded by masked Ninjas. "It took you longer than expected to ambush me" Menma turns around "Danzo"

"You misunderstand, I am not hear to ambush you, I just wish to talk"

"Then talk fast, I have no time for a traitor"

"You make assumptions from incomplete information, I am not a traitor"

"Says you, the one who wants to start a war"

"I do not want to start a war, I want to prevent it"

"You have a strange way of going about it"

"To those who do not understand it might seem like it"

"I care not for your explanations Danzo"

"Then maybe a proposition will be more to your liking"

"You have nothing I want"

"Oh no I do not wish to give you anything, I want you to join Root, it is quite a feet taking down a Root member let alone four"

"I have no interest in joining your group of traitors"

"I should say, that is just what I would expect from you"

"And what do you know of me?"

"Well for one I know wha.."

Before Danzo could finish his sentence Menma grabbed him by the throat.

With a vicious look in his eyes Menma says "Don't pretend to know me Danzo, unlike the others you forced to join Root I am not as weak as they are"

Menma lets go of Danzo's throat.

Danzo falls to his knees, two Root members come to his aid, as they help him up he spits at Menma's feet "You have made a powerful enemy boy"

"Save your threats for someone else Danzo you don't scare me, and just so we are clear, if you or any of your goons ever come near me again I will destroy you and Root.

Menma walks away, the Root members stand ready to attack him, Danzo still coughing slightly tells them to stand down.


	11. Chapter 9:Konoha's Black Flash

Chapter: 9

Konoha's Black Flash.

Menma got up early, today was the day, the day he tests his modified Hiraishin, months of training, hours upon hours of research all done for this day.

He walks towards the Academy building to go speak with the Third, the people are getting ready to open stores and to start their own days, he passes many people on his way to the Academy building, they all stare at him with looks of fear.

After all how can you not fear someone whose face you have never seen, who has eyes that seem to pierce the air itself with an aura of despair and hatred.

Menma enters the Academy building walking through the halls towards the Third's office, someone suddenly touches Menma's shoulder, he grabs the persons arm and starts wrenching it, the person lets out a loud scream, Menma lets go.

"Goddammit Menma what the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to hurt you"

Menma looks over his shoulder to see Shikamaru on one knee holding his arm, " What was that all about?"

"Nothing"

"Very well you don't have to tell me, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you"

Menma walks away leaving Shikamaru alone holding his wounded arm.

"Shikamaru are you alright, what happened?" asks Ino sounding distressed.

"It is nothing, where is Choji?"

"Waiting in the mission room, I came back looking for you"

"Sorry let's go before they get mad"

Ino helps Shikamaru up and they head for the mission room.

Menma knocks on the Third's office door.

"Enter"

"Third I want to requisition the use of Training Filed 4 for the day"

"What no hello, you have no manners you know that right?"

"I have no time for hellos"

"Well make time, I understand that you hate all these niceties but at least have the proper decency to greet me"

"Fine, morning Third" answers Menma in an annoyed tone.

"Morning Menma" answers the Third with a smile on his face

"I trust you haven't broken our agreement"

"No I haven't"

"Good, now you want to requisition the training field, what for?"

"Training"

"I know it is for training, I want to know what type of training, your last training session put a group of Shinobi in the hospital"

"They shouldn't have entered the training field, it was not my fault"

"Ok no need to get so uppity; what do you tend to do for your training this time?"

"Test the Hiraishin I modified"

"Menma I am not sure about this"

"Why? you honestly think I cannot do it?, I already mastered the one the Fourth used"

"Yes that might be true but trying to use a it without the mark is too risky"

"The only risk is too myself and I am confident in my abilities"

The Third sighs "So am I, I just don't want to see any harm come to you"

"Don't get so emotional old man, nothing will happen to me, I have already looked at every variable, this will work"

"Very well but at least let Genma be there when you test it"

"Fine, I will wait for him, tell him to hurry"

Menma walks out of the Third's office and heads towards the training field.

At the training field Menma is greeted by Genma.

"You tell the Third to tell me to hurry and you arrive after me, a bit ironic isn't it?"

"Are you just going to stand there yapping? I did not agree for you to be here because I wanted to"

"Very well I will get out of your way"

Menma stands at one end of the field, he concentrates on the spot he will attempt to teleport to.

His body starts releasing a yellow aura "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

His body flicker and suddenly there is a huge explosion.

Genma jumps down from the tree he went to sit in and rushes towards Menma.

He shouts Menma's name as he heads towards the cloud of smoke "Menma!"

The smokes starts to clear and Genma sees Menma still standing, Menma's clothes are partially torn but he seems unharmed "Dammit, if it won't work like that then I have only one other choice"

"What is that?"

"You will see soon enough"

Menma stands at the same point he did the first try, he concentrates on the spot again, this time his body releases a black aura "Hiraishin no Jutsu" He disappears and then reappears on the other side of the training field with the black aura still around him his coat flapping in the wind.

Genma watches in shock as this young Shinobi just used the Jutsu that he can only perform with two others and that the Fourth was famous for on his own and without a mark.

"He is just like the Yellow Flash, no, he is not the Yellow Flash, he is, The Black Flash"


	12. Chapter 10:Protect

Chapter: 10

Protect.

The sun rises over Konoha, all of its citizens either still sleeping or starting their days.

Menma is on the training filed, he has been there for two days perfecting his modified Hiraishin.

"Still going strong I see" says Genma as he approaches Menma.

"Two days of training is nothing"

"Well you will have to put your training on hold, the Third wants to see you; he has a mission for you"

"Don't the missions get handed out in the mission room?"

"Everyone else's but for some reason the Third likes giving your missions to you personally"

"Very well, let's go"

"Maybe you should freshen up first; I will meet you in his office when you are done"

Menma returns home and takes a shower, gets dressed and heads to the Third's office.

"You called for me Third"

"Ah Menma good morning I trust you slept well"

"You of all people should know I hardly sleep"

"That's true, anyways enough small talk, I have a mission for you"

"So Genma says, what is this mission?"

"I want you to escort two people. You can come in"

The door opens and a teenage girl walks in with a little girl holding onto her hand.

"This is Sayuri and her younger sister Asumi; they will be the ones you will be escorting"

Menma turns around and walks to the Third then in a hushed voice says "Why must I escort them?, there are a lot of other teams that can take this mission, why pick me?"

The Third replies in the same hushed voice "Yes there are teams that can escort them but not safely, there are dangerous people after these two girls and I need you because I know you will be able to protect them"

Menma stands back and says "Fine I will escort them, where to?"

"You only need to escort them to the border; there is an Anbu group that will take them the rest of the way"

"Very well"

Menma turns around and looks at the two girls, Asumi who has been hiding behind Sayuri looks at Menma.

"Oneesan he looks scary"

She suddenly jumps out from behind Sayuri and runs towards Menma, as she gets to him she hugs him.

"I like scary"

Menma stands stunned; he looks down to see her looking at him with giant purple eyes.

"Is Oniisan going to take us home?"

"I am not your brother" Menma pushes Asumi away and walks to the door. "I will meet you at the gate in 20 minutes, be there or I leave without you"

He then walks out of the office.

"Oneesan, why is Oniisan being mean?"

"Don't mind him Asumi. He isn't really going to leave us here is he?" asks Sayuri to the Third.

"No of course not, that is just how he is, have a safe journey"

"Thank you Hokage sama"

Sayuri and Asumi leave the Third's office.

"Hokage sama, can I ask a question?"

"Sure Genma"

"Why did you really give this mission to Menma? Surely there is a team able to complete this mission without any harm coming to the girls"

"You can call it a little push, a way to crack that tough outer shell of his"

At the gate Menma and the girls are getting ready to depart.

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes"

"Then let's get going, the border isn't close"

They leave the village and head down the road.

As they walk Sayuri starts talking to Menma "You are Menma right"

Menma does not respond.

"Hey! I am talking to you"

Menma places his hand over her mouth "Shhh! We are not alone"

"What are you doing? You pervert"

"I said shut up, we are being followed"

"What? Where?"

"I count six there might be more but they aren't here"

Asumi starts getting scared and grabs onto Sayuri "Oneesan what is going on?"

"Don't worry Asumi Oniisan will protect us"

"I thought I said I wasn't your..."

Just before Menma finishes his sentence he moves in front of the girls, a Kunai hits his back and he gives a slight groan.

"Stay down"

Suddenly a hail of Kunai emerge from the trees and head towards them.

Menma leans over the two girls who are crouching underneath him.

The Kunai all pierce in his back, again he only gives a slight groan.

"Close your eyes and stay low, it is about to get really hot"

Menma stands up and casts the seals: Horse → Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger he then takes a deep breath and shouts "Katon: Gōka Messhitsu" he then exhales and a giant stream of intense flame comes out of his mouth as he turns in a circle burning down the trees that surround them.

The sound of screams fills the air along with the smoke from the burning trees.

"Now let's get out of here" Menma helps the girls up and they run through the burning forest until they find a safe place to rest.

"Are the two of you ok?"

"We are but look at you, you are hurt"

"I will be fine"

"Enough with the tough guy act let me help you"

"What can you do?"

"I may not look it but I can use Medical Ninjutsu, let me get out these Kunai then you take off your coat"

Sayuri starts removing the Kunai from Menma's back. "I must admit you have a high tolerance to pain, any normal person would have gone unconscious a long time ago, ok done now take off your coat"

"It is not necessary"

"I said take it off!"

Asumi who has gotten curious watches as Menma removes his coat.

As Menma puts down his coat he looks back to see a look of shock on Sayuri's face. " What are all these other scars? Where did they come from?"

With an annoyed tone Menma answers "Training"

"What kind of training do you do? I have never seen a Ninja this badly scarred in my entire life"

"Could you stop asking questions and just heal me already"

"Oh sorry"

Sayuri heals Menma's wounds and they wait for a while before moving on.

They continue on until they reach the border, they find the group of Anbu members who will take the two girls the rest of the way.

Sayuri looks at Menma, they stare at each other for a while then Asumi interrupts when she hugs Menma again.

"Goodbye Oniisan, thank you for protecting me and Oneesan"

Menma looks down at Asumi, he then pats her on the head and says in a gentle tone "I thought I told you I am not your brother"

Asumi laughs "Oniisan will forever be my Oniisan now"

Asumi turns around and goes back to Sayuri who is walking towards Menma "Thank you for protecting us" she leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Menma just stands there stunned.

"Let's go home Asumi"

Asumi answer with a smile and a nod.

As they walk away with the group of Anbu Asumi yells "Bye-bye Oniisan"

Sayuri looks back and smiles, Menma just watches as they walk off into the distance.


	13. Chapter 11:Tournament

Chapter: 11

Tournament.

Shinobi from far and wide have gathered at Konoha to participate in the annual Shinobi Fighting Tournament, this tournament brings together those who think themselves the strongest among all Shinobi, except the Kage of course.

Konoha was chosen to be the host village this year; the village has been hard at work for weeks preparing everything from putting up decorations to removing the last of the graffiti that was still on some of the walls from when Naruto was being a pest.

As the host village Konoha was allowed to choose three of their own Shinobi to go on to the main tournament without needing to participate in the qualifiers, Menma was one of those three.

**(Several Weeks Earlier)**

"What do you mean no?" exclaims Menma as he hits the table.

"You are just a Genin Menma; I can't allow a Genin to enter the tournament"

"Yes you can you just don't want to"

"Genins are not allowed to participate in the preliminaries"

"but they are allowed to participate in the main tournament if they are chosen to by the Host village, which is us"

"You are going to keep pestering me about this aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

"Very well I will choose you to be one of the three"

"Thank you Third, I swear I will not squander this opportunity"

"Menma just try not to go to the extremes, if you or even one of them were to be killed it could end badly for everyone"

"Fine I promise not to kill any of them"

Menma rushes off.

"Don't forget to protect yourself as well" says the Third under his breath as he sighs.

As the weeks roll on more and more Shinobi enter the village from every one of the five major Shinobi villages, each one hoping to win the grand prize and claim the title of strongest Shinobi for themselves.

"Why are you entering the tournament Menma?" asks Genma as he sits next to Menma who is meditating on the training field.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who is interested in money or is it maybe the title of Strongest Shinobi you are after?"

"I have no interest in the money or the title, money is for those that are driven by greed and those who seek a title are ashamed of the one they already possess, I am in this tournament because I want to find someone I can test my abilities against, a strong opponent that can take me to my limit"

"You sure are confident in your abilities" says Genma while thinking back to the day he saw Menma use the Hiraishin, he thinks to himself "Then again after what I witnessed I doubt anyone here could take him to his limit, I don't even know what that limit is"

"You seem to have little faith in me Genma; do you think that I should rather not take part in this tournament?"

"Menma we both know you would have taken part in this tournament whether the Third allowed it or not"

"That is true; you seem to be able to read me like a book"

"I know someone who is bored when I see one Menma" replies Genma as he gets up "Good luck in the tournament"

"Luck is for those who have no skill"

Genma sighs "Whatever, then my your skills serve you well"

**(Present Day)**

All the Shinobi who wish to participate in the tournament are signing the rosters, there are Shinobi who are as tall as giants and others almost as small as children who all want to participate in the tournament.

Many civilians from other villages have also come to watch as these mighty Shinobi face off against one another, Menma walks down the street when he is suddenly greeted by Ino running towards him pulling Shikamaru and Choji along.

"Hey Menma we just want to congratulate you on being chosen as one of the three" she then hits Shikamaru in the ribs with her elbow "Oh yes, congratulations on being chosen" says Shikamaru holding his now aching ribs.

Choji congratulates Menma while wolfing down a packet of chips.

"Well see you later we have things to do" yells Ino as she drags Shikamaru and Choji away.

Menma turns around and walks down the busy street again, he is again greeted by one of his classmates this time it is Sakura who has come to wish him luck, along with her are Naruto and Sasuke, they both seem depressed or Naruto is depressed Sasuke is more depressed.

"Good luck in the tournament Menma, show them what Konoha can do"

She hits Naruto who just mumbles something, Sasuke just looks at Menma and says "Break a leg" with a smirk on his face, they then proceed to go in the opposite direction as Menma who is starting to get annoyed at all the well wishes.

As the start of the preliminaries draw near a voice is heard "To all contestants who are going to take part in the tournament, the preliminaries are about to begin could you please proceed to the arena where you will be given a number and your matchups will be made.

All the participating Shinobi head towards the arena, Menma takes another entrance that heads to where the Third will be sitting along with the other two Konoha Shinobi who will bypass the preliminaries.

As he gets there he is greeted by the Third, the other two Shinobi don't seem to be there yet "Where are the other two?" asks Menma looking around

"They will be here before the preliminaries start, don't worry"

"I am not worried, if they don't show then there are more opponents for me"

The Third smiles "Take a seat Menma we are almost going to begin"

"I would rather stand"

"Suit yourself"

The voice returns "To all contestants, all entries are now closed, if you for some reason did not make it here in time to collect a number we are sorry but you will not be allowed to participate in the preliminaries, now to all those who have gotten their numbers please listen carefully, we will randomly generate matchups, these matchups will be shown on the screen in the form of numbers, so when the numbers appear please check to see if it is yours, if it is please step to the table, once both contestants have been identified the rest will go to the viewing seats, that is all"

The Shinobi Fighting Tournament Preliminaries are about to begin, who will move on to the main tournament and who will be forced to return home.

Next: Chapter 12 Preliminaries.


	14. Chapter 12:Preliminaries

Chapter: 12

Preliminaries.

The announcer's voice was heard again "The preliminaries are about to start, we have confirmed there are a total of 26 combatants here who wish to participate so we will have 13 bouts, each winner will qualify for the main tournament, we have handed each Shinobi a number, we are about to start the random draw to decide the first fight, as I have said before once the numbers appear please check to see if it is your number, if it is come forward, once your opponent has been identified the rest will proceed to the viewing seats so that the fight may start, the referee for the preliminaries as well as the main tournament shall be Mitarashi Anko"

The announcer stepped down and the screen behind him started showing random numbers, the Shinobi looked like statues as they stared at the screen each one clutching a ball with a number on it.

The machine started to slow and the first two numbers were shown.

The announcer spoke again after the first numbers were shown "Will numbers 16 & 6 please step forward, the rest of the combatants may now go to the viewing seats"

The table and the screen were cleared away and number 16 & 6 stood in the middle of the field.

Anko stepped up "I will be the referee today; I will now state the rules for the preliminaries. All combatants who are participating in the preliminaries please listen carefully, not obeying these rules will result in an immediate disqualification, combatants may not kill their opponent during the preliminaries, in order to win you must either incapacitate your opponent or your opponent must give up by raising his/her hand and loudly and plainly state that they give up, I may also stop the fight and announce a winner if I see that the battle could end with one or both combatants dying, in case of a tie both combatants will be declared as the loser and will be asked to leave, any form of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu may be used as long as it does not violate any of the rules. We will now start the first bout"

The two Shinobi who held the first numbers shown stand in the centre of the field, number 16 is a huge built Shinobi he is clearly the type to use Taijutsu above all else, he also wears the headband of Iwagakure so he at least knows how to use Doton.

Number 6 is a slim built Shinobi; her armour is that of a Shinobi who uses speed to fight, it is made for mobility not defence, speed versus strength.

Anko signals the start of the match, number 16 immediately charges towards 6, 6 raises her one arm above her head and puts her other hand in front of her face she then says "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu" suddenly a huge cloud of mist rolls in, all the combatants in the viewing seats are unable to see anything happening on the field, a few moments later the cloud of mist disperses showing number 6 standing and number 16 lying on the ground with a needle in his neck.

Anko goes to number 16 she stands up after examining him and then announces "Number 6 is the winner by incapacitation" 6 had knocked out 16 by throwing a needle dipped in a sleeping solution into his neck knocking him out instantly.

16 is taken away and 6 moves to the viewing seats, as she walks up the stairs she looks up at Menma, her eyes are as blue as the ocean but they give off a cold cruel feeling, this feeling is something Menma has come to know very well as it is the same feeling he himself gives off when he looks someone directly in the eyes.

The screen had been moved to a higher vantage point, every combatant looks up at the screen to see it randomly showing number again, like before it slows down and two numbers appear this time it is numbers 10 & 9.

The two Shinobi who each hold one of these numbers walk down the stairs they continue to the centre of the field, this time it is two male Shinobi, they are each from Sunagakure, two Sand Shinobi facing off against each other, each one wanting to claim the prize and title for themselves.

Both seem to be similarly built; they wear the normal Sand Ninja armour each higher level Sand Ninja would wear.

Anko signals the start of the fight, 10 smiles and says "Are you ready?" 9 replies "born ready" they then charge to each other, 10 throws a kunai which 9 blocks before throwing one himself, as they reach each other both use Fuuton creating a huge gust that pushes both back, as the skid across the ground each one throws a hail of Kunai at each other, each Kunai is infused with some Chakra so when they collide they fly off in every direction, one of the Kunai flies towards the Third who is sitting in his chair at the main observation point, Menma looks as it heads towards the Third, as it reaches him the Third grabs it.

The two Sand Shinobi don't let up they keep on attacking each other, the fight continues on, both Shinobi starting to show signs of fatigue, as they jump back again 10 throws another Kunai as 9 blocks it, it explodes, as the smoke clears 9 is lying on the ground, after Anko checks on him she announces "Number 10 wins by incapacitation and moves on to the main tournament"

The fights continued with each combatant showing that they all deserve to be called Shinobi, some of the fights were quick others lasted longer, in the end 13 contestants moved on to the main tournament.

Anko approached the centre of the field "All the preliminary fights have now conclude, we will now have a one week break before the main tournament starts" Menma's eyes enlarge he then in an enraged voice says "What kind of shit is this? Why isn't the main tournament going to happen immediately?"

The Third looks at Menma and replies to his enraged words "Menma they need to rest, you saw it yourself some of them could hardly stand after their fights, they need time to recuperate and this also gives you time to plan your strategies carefully, you have seen the way each of the Shinobi who have progressed to the main tournament fight, now you need to plan on how you will defeat them"

Menma looks at the Third with rage still flaring in his eyes, he then turns around and leaves.

The Third stands up and approaches the railing, all the Shinobi who have passed the preliminaries all stand in the centre of the field the Third then says "You have all fought spectacularly, you now have a one week rest period to prepare for the main tournament, prepare yourselves, I have seen some strong Shinobi here today but I know that you all held back your true potential, I look forward to seeing each of you fight with all your might in the main tournament" the Third then turns around and leaves.

All the Shinobi who progressed on to the main tournament walk towards the medical tent to receive any medical treatment they might need before heading back to their accommodations.

Menma walks down the street still in a foul mood because he will not be able to fight until the week long rest period is done, as he walks he sees the Shinobi who was number 6 walk into the alley, she gives him a glance as she completely disappears into the alley, Menma walks towards the alley, as he enters it she grabs him and pushes him to the wall she looks at Menma with a seductive stare, Menma just looks back at her with rage in his eyes, he clenches his fists, she then leans in close to Menma, just as it seems like she will kiss him her head turns and she walks away, as she reaches the end of the alley she turns and says "I look forward to fighting you, Red Eyed Demon" she then turns again and disappears in the crowd, Menma now even more enraged hits the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

NEXT: Chapter 13 Main Tournament Starts.


	15. Chapter 13:Main Tournament Starts

Chapter 13

Main Tournament Starts.

Fireworks, stalls filled with food and drinks, souvenirs from all over the Shinobi world and waves upon waves of eager civilians and Shinobi who wish to watch the tournament.

The week was up and the Main Tournament had arrived, each combatant had studied what they had seen during the preliminaries and was ready for what was to come, a gruelling battle where they would put their pride and lives on the line for a cash prize and the title of strongest Shinobi.

The people who wanted to watch the tournament flooded into the stadium, there were many civilians from other villages as well as some of the higher ups of the world among them was the Fire Daimyō, he was seated right next to his long-time friend The Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Once the stadium was filled the doors were closed and Anko stepped to the centre of the field, "Good morning to all of you who have journeyed from far and wide to come see these powerful Shinobi take part in a tradition that shows just how far we have all come over the course of lifetimes of fighting, the Shinobi Fighting Tournament, I now give way to the Third who wishes to say a few words and to introduce us to the three Konoha Shinobi who will be taking part in this tournament"

Anko stepped away and the crowd went wild as the Third stepped towards the railing.

"Morning to all of you who have taken time from your days to come to our village and watch these Shinobi give it their all, I will fist introduce you to the three Konoha Shinobi who will be taking part in the Tournament, first off is _Inuzuka Hana and her Ninken The _Three Haimaru Brothers" Hana walks forward with her three Ninken accompanying her she raises her hand and waves at the crowd. "Second we have Hatake Kakashiwidely known as the Copy Ninja" Kakashi who is standing in the back raises his head while still concentrating on his book. "Thirdly we have one of our extremely talented Genin, Menma" Menma just stands against the wall he doesn't even raise his head.

"May all of the Shinobi who are participating today enjoy themselves and give it their all" the Third then turns around and takes his seat, Anko returns to the field "Now then, let's start the proceedings shall we, I will now give the rules for the Tournament, if any of the combatants fail to abide by these rules they will be automatically disqualified, All combatants may use any form of combat to fight, these include any form of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, there are three ways of winning a fight, one: one of the combatants is killed, if the event arises that both are killed they will both be declared the loser, second: one combatant knocks the other unconscious, again if the event arises that both are knocked unconscious both shall be declared the loser and third: one of the combatants raises his/her hand and announces loudly and plainly that they give up, the other combatant shall then be declared the winner, unlike the preliminaries I am not allowed to interfere in any of the fights but if any of the combatants receive help from an outside source I am allowed to stop the fight indefinitely and both shall be declared as the loser, this is to make sure that none of the combatants frame his/her opponent, we shall now start with the first fight, each Shinobi received a number ranging from 1-16, the fights will progress numerically, so will numbers 1 and 2 please step onto the field"

Menma looks up and approaches the railing; he jumps down from his place behind where the Third was sitting, he walks to the centre of the field where Anko was standing, whispers pass through the crowd "This kid is going down fast" "Yeah there is no way a Genin can take on a Chūnin not to mention a Jōnin"

Menma pays them no mind, Anko looks at him and smiles.

Number 2 steps from the waiting room, he is another Iwagakure Shinobi, they both stand facing each other, Anko then introduces them to my left is one of our Shinobi, his name is Menma"

The crowd does not respond, in the waiting room doorway stands Number 6, she claps her hands, Menma sees her and just glares at her, she just smiles and keeps on clapping.

"To my right is Igoru, the giant stone fist of Iwagakure"

The crowd is more responsive to Igoru's introduction.

Igoru throws his arms into the air and gives a mighty battle cry.

Anko raises her hand to quiet down the crowd "We will now start the first fight, will the two combatants please step forth and shake hands" Menma and Igoru step towards each other, they shake hands, Igoru tries to crush Menma's hand but Menma does not even budge he just looks at Igoru "Are you ready to die boy?"

Menma just looks at him and pulls away his hand.

They both step back, Anko signals the start of the fight, Menma runs to the side and throws a few Kunai at Igoru, he blocks them with a wall, he smirks at Menma's attempt to hit him, Menma keeps throwing Kunai at Igoru, Igoru just keeps blocking them with a wall, Menma gets closer with each throw, he reaches Igoru.

Igoru then proceeds to create a giant stone fist and tries to hit Menma, the punches are slow because of their size and Menma dodges them easily, Menma jumps back as one of the fists comes down from the air and hits the ground, Menma watches and prepares for another pass as he sees Igoru still concentrating on keeping the stone fist stable, Menma is about to start running when he is hit with a stone fist that comes out of the arm of the one that hit the ground.

Menma does a flip in the air and lands on his feet but has to dodge immediately as fists rain down from the sky, Igoru is definitely trying to kill him as a show of power, Menma keeps dodging as he tries and find a weak point, he sees that Igoru keeps a line of sight on Menma the whole, Menma uses this chance to throw a shuriken the shuriken spins thus missing the fists still raining down on Menma, Igoru notices the shuriken and creates a ball around himself so that he is not hurt.

The fists stop and Menma regains his footing, Igoru now enclosed in a giant dome shouts "What will you do now boy? You can't touch me in here, this fight is over!"

Menma proceeds to cast the seals then takes a deep breath "Katon: Gōka Messhitsu" Menma exhales and a huge amount of fire spews from his mouth hitting the dome where Igoru is hiding in.

Kakashi and Hana seem surprised at Menma for being able to use such a technique at his age, the crowd is also surprised.

Igoru shouts again from his position inside the dome "Come on boy, you should now that won't do anything but warm me up"

Menma does not let up; the dome starts glowing red, getting hotter and hotter, Menma stops and immediately casts the seals, Dragon → Tiger → Hare, he takes another deep breath "Suiton: Mizurappa" as he exhales again a huge amount of water spews out of his mouth, hitting the extremely hot dome, the dome starts cooling rapidly, Igoru shouts again and laughs "Hahahahahaha! That won't work either boy, don't you know water has not effect on earth" as he continues to laugh the dome collapses around him.

Igoru is shocked that his technique just crumbled, he looks around him not noticing Menma coming at him with deadly intent, as he looks back up Menma hits him in the stomach, Menma takes another breath and releases a giant fireball at point blank range, sending Igoru flying into the wall, he falls to the ground, Anko goes to him after checking on him she announces pointing at Menma "The winner is Menma by means of incapacitation"

The crowd still in a daze at what had just transpired just sit there, the Third stand up and starts clapping, Hana and Kakashi join in, the rest of the crowd finally awakened from their dazes and start doing the same.

Menma looks at the crowd, he then just turns away and walks away.

Anko approaches the centre of the field, she than says "Now that was one hell of a fight, we will now continue onto the next fight, will Numbers 3 and 4 please approach the filed.

Next: Chapter 14 Lightning That Cuts Lightning.


	16. Chapter 14:Lightning That Cuts Lightning

Chapter 14

Lightning That Cuts Lightning.

The crowd is still a bit riled as Igoru's body gets taken away, they talk about what they had just seen "Can you believe it?" says one person leaning in towards his friend "Are you kidding, I would have bet my entire life savings against that kid" says another, they continue chatting until Anko raises her hand once more "Now we will start with the second match, to my left is another Konoha Shinobi, he is the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi" the crowd goes wild once more, Kakashi is reading his favourite book and doesn't notice that everyone is cheering for him.

"And to my right is Tien-Mu a Shinobi from Kumogakure"

Tien-Mu is dressed in a normal Kumogakure Shinobi outfit which has been modified, so it does not have sleeves and the front has been somewhat cut out to reveal her bust, she has medium length purple hair and caries a staff with her, clearly a priestess staff reforged into a fighting staff.

Anko signals the start of the fight.

Kakashi closes his book and puts it away and focuses all his attention on Tien-Mu who has already taken up a fighting pose.

"Hatake Kakashi, I have been looking forward to fighting you for so long and now I have a chance to prove that I am the best Raiton user" Kakashi looks at her and smiles or closes his eyes and tilts his head as he wears a mask and you can't see his mouth "Very well, we will see who the best Raiton user is" Tien-Mu spins her staff and hits the ground with it, a bolt of lightning shoots down from the clear sky and hits the staff imbuing it with lightning and making it glow purple.

"Impressive, being able to call down lightning without a single cloud in the sky"

"Don't mock me Hatake Kakashi, if you underestimate me you will die"

Kakashi's look changes from friendly to serious "I never underestimate my opponents"

Tien-Mu smirks and rushes towards Kakashi, she swings the staff while running creating arcs of lightning that shoot towards Kakashi who effortlessly dodges them, Tien-Mu gets to Kakashi and does a vertical strike with her staff, Kakashi catches the staff with his left hand and throws a punch with his right, he hit Tien-Mu in the face sending her stumbling, he then follows up with a kick to the stomach and finishes the combo the a knee to the face, Tien-Mu lands on the ground, Kakashi steps towards her but suddenly dodges as a bolt of lightning strikes where he was standing.

"That was close"

"You should watch yourself Hatake Kakashi, you never know where and when lightning might strike" says Tien-Mu while getting up and rubbing the blood from her lip, she goes in for another attack this time using a horizontal strike which is caught by Kakashi again, he uses her momentum to throw her to the side, she gets up once more and comes in for another attack, she runs towards Kakashi and just before she reaches him she strikes the ground with the staff and uses it as a pole vault, she goes over Kakashi's head as she comes back down Kakashi kicks her in the gut sending her flying, she gets up another time.

"If you are not going to try then this fight is pointless" says Kakashi in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I am doing something" Tien-Mu runs to the one side of Kakashi she hasn't been yet, she places a tag on the ground "I was just preparing my favourite Jutsu"

Kakashi looks around him and on he sees that there are four tags placed on the ground around him.

Tien-Mu then shouts "Raiton: Four Pillar Lightning Strike"

The tags start glowing purple and start to release lightning, a dark cloud starts forming over the stadium.

"This is the end Hatake Kakashi"

The dark cloud releases a giant bolt of lightning hitting Kakashi who was in the dead centre of the four tags, Tien-Mu laughs and shouts that she has won, the dust starts to clear and in the centre stands Kakashi with his hand in the air, it still glowing from the lightning, Tien-Mu looks on in shock "No! There is no way you could have survived that attack, there is no person who can survive that attack except the Raikage" she runs towards Kakashi in a rage, lightning now emanating from her entire body, she stats attacking Kakashi, with every punch and kick she curses Kakashi for surviving, each punch and kick Kakashi blocks releases an arc of lightning that hits the ground throwing up dust, Tien-Mu's body also gets hit with a few bolts ripping her clothes, revealing more of her body.

Kakashi notices that there is actually lightning running through her veins, whole still blocking each kick and punch Kakashi tries to reason with Tien-Mu "You have to stop, at the rate you are going your entire body will be destroyed by your own lightning, Tien-Mu does not let up, she just continues fighting in a rage, Kakashi kicks her in the stomach once more and sends her to the ground again.

Tien-Mu gets up, she screams at Kakashi, tears rolling down her cheeks "Shut up, you know nothing about me; if I die then I will take you with me to hell"

She takes a new battle pose, her arms crossed in front of her face; she then takes them away and puts them next to her body, screaming, her clothes now being completely torn by her own lightning, her eyes releasing lightning, the lightning throws up a lot of dust, when the dust cloud settle Tien-Mu's body is completely covered in lightning.

Kakashi looks on and thinks to himself 'If I don't stop this now, she is going to die; I guess I have no choice'

Kakashi puts his hand over his headband, as he lifts it up he shouts "Sharingan" revealing the eye that he had covered up with his headband, he then creates a Raikiri in his hand, he then places his other hand over it an splits it into two he stands firm on the ground, he then disappears leaving two lightning streaks from where he took off.

He hits Tien-Mu with one of the Raikiri as he shouts "Raikiri" sending her flying into the air, he then uses the same Raikiri to hit her repeatedly in a zigzag motion, when he reaches the top of this zigzag motion he shouts "Sōraishin" and hits her with the other Raikiri sending her crashing into the ground creating a huge explosion.

When the dust finally settles Tien-Mu is lying on the ground, Kakashi standing over her now naked body, she looks up at him and says in a gentle hushed voice "Why would you do that? Why would you save me?"

Kakashi looks at her as he covers up his Sharingan "I can't let the Queen of Lightning go out in such a display of weakness"

He then goes towards her and takes of his jacket and gives it to her as he helps her up, Anko rushes towards them, Tien-Mu looks at Kakashi and then looks at Anko and with a smile on her face she says "I give up"

Anko then smiles at her and replies "Very well"

Kakashi takes Tien-Mu to the medical ninja waiting at the entrance of the waiting room, the crowd are hushed, none of them say anything, Anko then says "And the winner is Kakashi by way of forfeit"

The crowd goes wild once more, cheering for not just Kakashi but Tien-Mu as well.

Anko raise her hand again to quiet down the crowd "Now let us start the next match, will numbers 5 and 6 please approach the field"

Next: Chapter 15 Snake of the Hidden Mist.


	17. Chapter 15: Snake of the Hidden Mist

Chapter 15

Snake of the Hidden Mist.

Anko calls the next two fighters, Hana comes down with her Ninken and Number 6 comes out from the waiting area passing Menma who was standing at the door, She looks at him with the same seductive stare from the alley, Menma again just looks at her with rage is his eyes, as she steps into the light she turns to Menma "Our fight is almost here Red Eyed Demon" Menma clenches his fists and walks towards her "And when it arrives, I will kill you" 6 just smiles at Menma "I would expect no less" she turns again and walks to the field.

When 6 arrives in the centre of the field Anko introduces them to the crowd "To my left is the third Konoha Shinobi who will be taking part in the tournament Inuzuka Hana and her _Ninken The _Three Haimaru Brothers and to my right is Kurai Kumiko known as the Snake of the Hidden Mist"

Anko signals the start of the fight.

Hana and the Three Haimaru Brothers take up battle positions, Kumiko looks at them, she gestures them to attack, Hana instructs her Ninken to flank Kumiko, they split up, two going on either side of her and the third staying with Hana, as the two who flanked reach their positions Hana shouts "Gatsuga" all four of them start to spin and move in Kumiko's direction, Kumiko jumps up into the air only to be surprised by them as they change directory mid attack and are now still heading for her, she weaves the seals and shouts "Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu" she then exhales releasing water from her mouth and creating a water dome around her just before the four hit her, the dome is strong but Hana's attack starts breaking through, Kumiko notices that they have slowed down and takes the opportunity to open up the bottom of the dome and escape.

She lands on the ground and makes use of the fact that Hana and her Ninken have stopped their attack, she takes out a few needles from her jacket and throws them at them, she hits one of the Ninken knocking it out and also grazes the other two and Hana, they drop to the ground, the one lying motionless and the other two Ninken standing groggy, Hana does not seem affected by the drug.

"Your Ninken seem a little sleepy" says Kumiko while letting out a little laugh "Maybe I should put them down" Hana becomes infuriated by Kumiko's remark and charges towards her, Kumiko has a look of accomplishment on her face as she sees that her plan worked, Hana comes closer and closer, she has taken out Kunai and are throwing them at Kumiko who dodges and blocks every one of them.

Hana who is now right in front of Kumiko strikes with a kunai she still had in her hand, Kumiko grabs Hana's arm and snaps it, Hana screams out in pain, her Ninken react to this and rush at Kumiko who rushes towards them as well, one of the Ninken does a jumping attack, Kumiko slides and kicks the dog in the stomach the other attacks Kumiko when he sees an opening but it was all for naught as Kumiko blows a poison dust into the dog's face who then falls to the ground whimpering.

Hana sees what Kumiko had done and screams out to her Ninken, the drug had started to wear off so the one dog that was lying on the ground had woken up and was rushing towards Hana who was still on her knees holding her arm.

"It is amazing how weak you are even with three Ninken at your side, truly a pitiful sight; let me show you what true companions can do"

Kumiko raises her arms and says "Sen'eijashu" snakes suddenly emerge from her sleeves; they slither towards Hana and her Ninken, Hana gets up still in pain and runs to her the two Ninken lying on the ground she attacks the snakes on her way to her precious companions, she finally reaches the but the snakes are still coming, she nudges the two, they slowly wake up "This is not the time for a nap you guys"

The two Ninken's eyes open widely and they jump up, Hana smiles at them and turns her attention to the snakes, they fight them off but it is no use there are too many of them, Hana then gives all three of her Ninken a look, this look prompts each of them to jump on top of each other she then says "Henge:Triple Wolf Head Combination"

Suddenly a giant burst of smoke appears where the Ninken where standing, suddenly there is a giant roar and the smoke is blown away, standing in the place of the three Ninken stands one giant three headed Ninken with Hana standing on its head.

Kumiko looks upon this beast and smiles, she weaves the seals and places her hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" another cloud of smoke appears and when it clears Kumiko is standing on the head of a giant snake.

Anko who is standing at her spot looks surprised "Bakana, is she?"

Hana then signals the three headed Ninken to attack, it rushes towards the snake, creating small craters as it runs, it reaches the snake and one of the heads goes in for a bite, the snake bends its body avoiding the bite but is caught by one of the other heads, it spits poison at the head, hitting it in the eyes causing it to release its grip, the snake raps itself around the three headed Ninken, squeezing it tightly.

Kumiko rushes towards Hana throwing and hitting Hana with a drugged needle, Hana flinches and creates an opening, Kumiko proceeds to kick Hana off of the three headed Ninken's head, Hana lands on the ground and is knocked unconscious, Kumiko return to the top of the snake and says "Let's end this Viperia" the snake hisses and bites the three headed Ninken, it starts getting groggy and then it disappears in a cloud of smoke, when the smoke clears the three Ninken are separated and lying unconscious as well, Kumiko releases the summon and Viperia disappears as well, Kumiko lands on her feet.

Anko approaches and after checking on Hana and the Three Haimaru Brothers raises her hand and says while looking at Kumiko with a slight stare of fear "Kumiko is the victor by incapacitation"

The crowd responds with a massive cheer, Kumiko walks off to the waiting room and Hana and the Three Haimaru Brothers are taken away.

Anko raises her hand to quiet down the crowd "We will now have the next match, will numbers 7 and 8 please approach the field.

Next: Chapter 16 Menma vs Kakashi.


	18. Chapter 16:Menma vs Kakashi

Chapter 16

Menma vs Kakashi.

Number 7 and 8's match did not last long, it ended in a double elimination with both knocking the other out when they bumped heads.

Anko steps to the centre of the field after the two dunces were taken away "We now move onto the second part of the first half of the tournament, for those who are unfamiliar with how this tournaments works I will now give a short explanation, the tournament has two halves each consisting of 4 starting fights, 2 quarterfinal fights and one semi-final fight, the winner of the semi-final fight goes on to the finals where they will face the other semi-final fight winner, the tournament is done in two halves the first half fight until a finalist is named and then the combatants of the second half fight until a finalist is named on their side, we now move on to the quarterfinals of the first half, as the last match ended with a draw, Kumiko automatically goes through to the semi-finals, will Menma and Kakashi please step back onto the field"

Menma and Kakashi step out from the waiting room and head for the centre of the field, they stand on opposite ends of Anko "The rules remain the same as with the starting fights" Anko signals the start of the fight and walks back.

Kakashi lifts his arm revealing that he is holding two bells, Menma looks at Kakashi with an annoyed look "You really want to do this now Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi tilts his head and closes his eyes, his signature way of showing that he is smiling "Of course, there is no better time than the present. You know how this works?"

"I just have to take the bells from you"

"Correct, now let's beg…" Kakashi hardly finishes his sentence when he feels that the bells have left his grasp, he turns his head to see Menma standing behind him with the bells in his hand, Menma jumps up and kicks Kakashi on the side of the head, Kakashi is sent flying to the ground his body skidding on the dirt, Menma turns and walks towards Kakashi and says in an aggravated tone "I have no time for these games Kakashi-Sensei" Kakashi's eye is wide open as he looks at the aura still hovering around Menma "Was that?"

"Yes it was the Hiraishin, now do you see why there is no time, you are a dangerous opponent to be using this technique against, you Hatake Kakashi known as the Copy Ninja who has seen this technique used hundreds of times"

Kakashi stands up and dusts himself off "Yes I have seen it used many times, but I was unable to copy it"

Kakashi looks up only to feel the pain of Menma's knee in his gut "That is not the problem" Menma turns in mid-air and kicks Kakashi again, sending him down harder than before.

Kakashi gets up just as two kunai fly by his head "It seems you are serious about this"

Menma rushes towards Kakashi "Dead serious" and attempts to kick him again only to have his leg caught "Then I guess I should get serious too" Menma's eyes widen and he shouts "Hiraishin" he disappears and reappears on the other side of the field "I had hoped to defeat you before you could use your Sharingan but I guess I was kidding myself"

Kakashi with his hand over his headprotector says in a serious tone as he lifts it to again reveal his Sharingan "Yes you were"

Menma sighs and looks down for a moment, he looks up, his entire body language has changed, it emanates with the feel of determination, Menma then extends his index and middle fingers, he disappears, Kakashi looks around, he lifts his hand and blocks a sudden kick from his left and then from his right "I might not be able to see you but I can still see the subtle chakra distortions the Hiraishin leaves in the air, Menma appears for a moment behind Kakashi and say "Then I will just have to go even faster, Menma's body flickers and his onslaught continues, this time Kakashi is clearly trying harder to spot him but to no avail he is only able to block two attack at a time but Menma's movements are so rapid that he is still hit with an immense number of blows.

Menma stops in front of Kakashi preparing another run "You can give up you know"

Kakashi smiles "Not against you, my Sensei would be outraged" Menma gives a tiny look of sadness and disappears again, Kakashi still trying to block each attack, as the attacks continue Kakashi tries to figure out a way out of his predicament 'His speed is too fast, even faster than Sensei's and he has the stamina and chakra reserve to keep this going all day, I have to find an opening' just as Kakashi thinks that he spots one, he ceases to block and starts weaving seals, Menma intensifies his attack but Kakashi continues, once done Kakashi places his hands on the floor and a stone wall forms around him, the wall blocks Menma's attack and forces him to step back.

Kakashi takes this gap to use Gaton; he releases a wave of fireballs at Menma who had anticipated this and spews out a jet of water that snuffs the flame, he then retaliates with his own wave of fireballs, Kakashi has to dodge as there is no water source for him to create any water jutsus, he rolls, as he gets up he is kicked under the chin by Menma who has slid underneath him for a surprise attack, Kakashi is sent upwards, Menma already in the air thanks to the Hiraishin grabs Kakashi from behind, he then puts his leg against Kakashi's back, he turns Kakashi in the air until Kakashi's body is at a parallel angle to the ground, he then extends his legs and releases his hold sending Kakashi plummeting to the ground.

Kakashi hits the ground in a white puff of smoke, the smoke clears and a log lies on the ground, Menma smirks "As expected"

Kakashi then appears behind Menma, bandages appear from Kakashi's sleeves and start rapping around Menma, Menma squirms and tries to free himself but to no avail, Kakashi then turns upside down with Menma and starts turning rapidly he shouts "Omote Renge" as they reach top speed, they both crash into the ground, Menma lays on the ground unconscious and Kakashi stands over him breathing heavily.

Menma's body suddenly disappears "How much longer are we going to keep this up?" asks Menma standing right in front Kakashi "I guess you are a little more resilient against Genjutsu then my team is"

Menma smirks and holds up his arm, Kakashi's eye widens and he grabs the pouch on his side he looks back at Menma and smiles "Maybe even more resilient than I thought"

Menma stands holding Kakashi's favourite novel; he had removed it while they were in Kakashi's Genjutsu "Now then shall we end this here and now?" Kakashi looks a little concerned "What do you mean?"

Menma looks at the book; he weaves the seals with one hand, he barely starts saying Katon when Kakashi stops him, Kakashi raises his hand and loudly says "I give up" Menma gives the book back to Kakashi who almost embraces it like a mother would her child, he then coughs and says "Well fought Menma" he then walks away.

Anko comes forward and stands next to Menma she then announces "And we have our second semi-finalist, Menma wins by way of forfeit, we will now take a short rest period so that Menma can get ready for he will be fighting again, the audience may leave and go get some refreshments and we shall call you all back once we are ready.

Next: Chapter 17 Clash of Demons.


	19. Chapter 17:Clash of Demons

Chapter 17

Clash of Demons.

The spectators all looked at the stadium when they all heard Anko's voice over the speakers spread across the village "We will now resume the tournament, will all the spectators please return to the stadium at once we do not wish to hold up the proceedings for longer than necessary" Anko's voice disappeared and all the spectators started making their way back to the stadium, they packed in again, some bringing extra food along.

The people were restless, they wanted to see the young Genin take on the Snake of the Hidden Mist, many were still a bit confused as to how the previous fight could have been classified as a fight as the only person who did anything was Menma and a second later Kakashi gave up, some were debating what they could have been doing inside the Genjutsu whereas others were trying to rap their heads around what exactly Genjutsu was.

Anko steps to the centre of the field, she raises her hand to quiet down the crowd once more, they all stop conversing and look at Anko intently "We now welcome back to the field the first of the two semi-finalists of the first half, Kurai Kumiko, Kumiko steps from the waiting room, she makes her way to the centre of the field and stands next to Anko.

"We now welcome back the second semi-finalist of the first half, Menma"

Menma steps out from the waiting room; the stadium which had started to be filled with the whispers of the crowd suddenly fell quiet as Menma stepped through the doorway, the crowd looked upon him, his outfit had drastically changed, the sleeves of his coat had been removed revealing scars all over his arms, his gloves had now changed from simple black Shinobi gloves to black fingerless gloves with silver plates on them, Konoha's symbol was engraved on the plate on his left forearm and the symbol of Uzushiogakure, which was the traditional symbol worn on all Shinobi flak jackets was engraved on the plate on his right forearm, the coat was also shredded at the bottom creating nine long pieces of cloth that swayed in the wind.

The Third after seeing this, sat even more upright in his chair, as he looked upon this young Genin who looked like he was about to go to war step out onto the field, he got a look of intense sadness on his face, he kept on looking at Menma hoping to catch the eye of his young pupil but to no success, Menma's gaze was fixed on Kumiko who had stared at Menma since he walked out of the waiting room.

Menma stood on the other side of Anko once he reached the centre of the field still gazing at Kumiko from under the darkness of his hood.

She still had not taken her eyes off of him either, she stood with a smile on her face and her hand on her hip "My my, don't you look handsome"

Menma did not reply, Anko then signalled the start of the fight and left the two Shinobi whose eyes were still locked in visual combat to settle this feud they seemed to have.

Neither of them budge, they keep the deadlock they have going until one of the spectators coughed, Menma suddenly holds his arm to his side, holding his arm as if to choke something, Kumiko who was standing in front of Menma disappears and another appears, her neck grasped inside Menma's hand, he keeps applying pressure, he then turns his head towards her, his eyes piercing through the abyss that seemed to thrive under his hood and says "Pathetic" and then proceeds to punch her in the gut, as her body bends he hits her in the face with his knee, she comes up spitting blood, he then kicks her on the side of the head.

Her body smashing into the ground, she rolls and gets her balance and with one swoop is in the air, she then weaves the seals and says "Ninpo: Dokugiri" when she exhales a huge cloud of purple mist erupts from her mouth heading straight towards Menma, Menma looks up the giant purple cloud making its way to him, he closes his eyes and lowers his head.

The cloud falls down upon him like the rain from a summer storm, bathing his body, when the cloud disperses Menma is on the ground gasping for air, his body convulsing and his skin turning a rotten black from the poison now feasting on what little life remains.

Kumiko lands on the ground, she has a strange look on her face, one more of disappointment than joy, she leans in to Menma whose eyes were losing their last bit of colour, his lips trembling under his mask and his fingers twitching and trying to grasp the tiny pieces of grass that grow on the otherwise lifeless field.

Kumiko looks at Menma as all signs of life fade from his body, she gets closer for a more detailed look, suddenly Menma's eyes open and he turns his head and looks her straight in the eyes, his eyes have changed, they were dead but alive, had colour but at the same time had none, he then exhales and the purple cloud of poison she had used comes from his mouth, she stumbles back and coughs while trying to get the poison to disperse.

Menma's body then raises from the ground much like a zombie's would rise from its grave, his stance is groggy and uncoordinated, Kumiko looks at the young Shinobi and grins "So you knew how to cancel out my poison, impressive"

Menma's stance changes from groggy and uncoordinated to his normal stance, colour had filled his eyes and they were shining sharper than ever "You really think I would not come prepared?"

Kumiko looks at Menma whose stance emanated power, and smiles "Just what I would expect from a Demon"

Menma then appears in front of her, as he throws a punch he shouts "I AM NOT A DEMON!" Kumiko catches the punch and pulls Menma closer, she whispers in his ear "We are both Demons" Menma pulls away, he takes kunai from his pouch and prepares for another attack, Kumiko does the same, they rush towards each other, when they reach each other they start attacking, their attacks are mirror images of each other, with each strike the kunai's unleash loud booms and waves of chakra that can be felt from the seats.

They both continue the onslaught, each giving the other minor cuts; Kumiko throws one of her kunais at Menma who throws his own into the air he then catches the one that Kumiko threw and jumps into the air, he throws hers back at her and in a single move kicks the other two towards her as well.

All three strike her in the chest; she coughs blood and stumbles forward, Menma lands on the ground and starts running at her, he has taken another kunai out and is aiming it right at her heart, he gets closer, Kumiko prepares to block but is too slow, Menma penetrates her chest with the kunai, hitting her directly through the heart, her body goes numb and she falls forward grabbing onto Menma, Menma attempts to pull away but Kumiko embraces him in her arms, her head then falls forward on his shoulder and her body is motionless.

Menma pushes her away, her body falls backwards towards the ground, right as Menma's hand leaves her shoulder her eyes open, they shine with a purple aura and her body jerks, Menma is shocked and steps back, Kumiko's head hangs forward as she moves slowly towards Menma who is still moving backwards, she slowly raises her head and says in a strange tone of voice "I thought I told you, we are both demons" her head shoots up and she looks at Menma, her tongue hanging from her mouth "And the only thing that can kill a Demon is the hand of another Demon" she then lunges at Menma who uses the Hiraishin to get into the air, Kumiko follows Menma with her new eyes, she then spits a snake from her mouth, that flies at Menma, he cuts it down, the snake falls to the ground, its body twitches and then another head starts grow from the lower half of the snake and a body grows from the head of the snake, it then merges and becomes bigger, Kumiko stands behind the snake, a grin on her face "The end has come Red Eyed Demon" Menma gets the look of rage in his eyes, he then uses the Hiraishin again and attacks the snake a second time, the same thing happens again, the bodies regrow their missing parts and they merge forming a bigger snake.

Menma continues the attack until the snake is extremely large, Menma keeps on attacking in a rage, his body releasing a black chakra, some of the people in the viewing seats start throwing up from the feeling that the chakra causes, The Third looks upon Menma with fear in his eyes, he stands up and moves to the railing, he is about to say something but is interrupted when Kumiko starts speaking "Yes!, that is it, release your rage, release all your anger, make the Demon leave your body" she laughs "They don't deserve our bodies, make them leave forever"

Menma jumps back still enraged and weave the seals; he places his hand on the ground and says "Kuchiy…" Menma stops before uttering the complete sentence, he then removes his hand from the ground, still breathing heavily, he looks down for a moment and then raises his head and looks at Kumiko who has a shocked stare "What are you doing?!, release your Demon, make it leave!, Do IT!" Menma gives a faint laugh and replies to her screams with a single phrase "Thank you" he then raises his hands putting his index and middle fingers together while bending the others.

Kumiko looks upon Menma's new stance, she smirks "Don't even joke about to knowing a fighting style like that"

Menma disappears and reappears in front of her, he taps her on the legs and she falls to her knees, she tries to raise her arms but Menma taps them as well causing them to hang at her sides, she gets a sudden look of intense fear in her eyes as Menma raises his one hand above her head, Menma looks her in the eyes, his eyes shining with a deep crimson, she attempts one last attack by blowing another cloud of poison in Menma's face, Menma inhales the poison and nonchalantly blows it out, he then says "You know the difference between us? I have embraced my Demon, you reject yours"

He then taps her on the head and she falls forward, her body hits the ground, Anko approaches and checks on her, she then stands up and announces "The winner by way of" before Anko could finish her sentence Menma says while still looking at Kumiko's body "I give up" in a hushed voice, Anko looks at Menma surprised "Excuse me" Menma then says it again in a louder voice but with a hint of sadness "I said, I give up"

He then disappears with the Hiraishin leaving the entire stadium looking at the field with their jaws on the floor.

Menma reappears near a waterfall, his head bent down; he walks towards the waterfall "Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso" he falls to his knees in front of the waterfall, tears streaming down his cheeks, he then looks up and releases a massive scream "CHI KISHOU!"

He then hits the ground still weeping, his body shaking, he continues to strike the ground, his fist bleeding, he keeps striking the ground, he gets ready to punch the ground once more when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns his head to see Genma standing crouched behind him "Enough Menma" says Genma with a soft tone as he helps Menma to his feet, Menma then pulls away from Genma "What do you want?"

"I came to check on you, you did not seem to be yourself when you left the stadium"

Menma replies angered at Genma's statement "I did not ask you to come here!"

"And I did not ask your permission" replies Genma a little stricter "I came because I was concerned about you"

Menma turns around and looks at the waterfall "Why would you be concerned about someone like me"

"I might be your moderator but after spending time with you and watching you train, how you exceed the limits of normal Shinobi and how you never give up I came to realize something, you respect power, and what I saw today, what I saw just now was someone who is broken because he had found the one person that he truly respects, the one person to push him to his limit and then he silenced her forever"

Genma turns around and starts walking away "Once you are done here, go to the Third's office, he wishes to speak to you" Genma then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

A while later Menma enters the Third's office, the Third sits in his office chair and looks as Menma enters, the third says nothing, he simply looks at Menma and hands him an envelope, Menma checks the envelope, he closes it, puts it away and walks out, the Third turns around in his chair and watches out the window.

The sun sets on Kirigakure, people dressed in black walk towards their homes, they walk slowly, some crying, others just consoling their loved ones, Menma stands and looks down at a grave, he seems to be lost in thought while staring at the name on the gravestone, it reads 'Here lies Kurai Kumiko, the Snake of the Hidden Mist, beloved Shinobi and proud warrior'

Menma bends down towards the gravestone, he places his finger on it and starts writing, when he stands up a new line is written on the gravestone 'and respected rival'

Menma turns around and walks off into the sunset, on his back the words Red Eyed Demon are written.

Next: Chapter 18 Memories.


End file.
